


Whistle Warning

by Nyctae



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016) Whump, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Riley takes care of him, Vomiting, Whump, drugged Mac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyctae/pseuds/Nyctae
Summary: Mac was never a big fan of drugs.He rarely accepted drugs from a doctor without some sort of struggle, and he found drugs from people that wanted to kill him even more unappealing.Surprisingly, people who want to kill you don't take drug preferences into account.
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 119





	Whistle Warning

**Author's Note:**

> Title change from "That Time the Mission Didn't Go According to Plan" to "Whistle Warning" on 3 Oct. 2020.

The mission was simple: sneak in, plant a bug, and escape. It was supposed to be simple, but, as usual, it didn’t go according to plan, When did it ever?

He completed the first two steps with ease, but a 2x4 to the back of the head prevented him from completing the last step. When he woke up, he was tightly bound to the arms and legs of a chair, and his head pounded where he was hit.

Panic set in when the door swung open and a man with an intimidatingly full needle approached him. There wasn’t much he could do to get away, but he still tried to scoot the chair away from the man. However, his struggle was futile, and the needle was plunged into his arm. As the drug entered his system, he groaned; his entire arm felt like it was on fire. Not long after, he passed out.

The next while a blur. He had no sense of time, and it felt like someone had flipped a switch to turn his brain off. His surroundings looked bleak and blurry. A man was yelling at him. He sounded like he was underwater, but the slaps, punches, and threatening gun in his face were pretty clear indicators that the man was probably asking for information. Though he may have been high out of his mind, he willed himself to not say anything. Granted, he didn’t think his tongue would work even if he wanted to speak.

He must have blacked out again because suddenly two hands were holding his face. He tensed and started to thrash weakly in an attempt to get the person to stop touching him. His body felt simultaneously numb and like a million ants were crawling on him. Luckily, before he could try to move the chair again, the person removed their hands and began to untie the ropes.

“Mac! Mac, look at me,” the voice commanded. Mac thought there was a trace of worry, but he wasn’t too sure of anything at the moment. He desperately tried to focus his eyes on the blurry figure in front of him, and after what seemed like an eternity, he was pretty sure who the blurry mystery person was.

He opened and closed his mouth a few times experimentally before quietly asking, “Riley?” He couldn’t get his tongue to move well, and all the letters slurred together awkwardly.

“Yeah, it’s me, Mac. Let’s get you home,” she said with a smile before craning her head to call for someone to help. Someone—he guessed a Phoenix agent—rushed over and helped Riley stand Mac up. He wanted to tell them that he could walk. He was drugged not missing a leg, but he quickly realised how much like Jell-O his legs felt. Whether he liked it or not, he needed their help.

The trek to the car was slow and miserable. Everything spun violently, causing him to sway with nearly every step. His head felt like it was full of cotton, and he flitted between the drug-induced haze and moments of clarity. He vaguely registered Riley helping him into the back, Bozer speaking in a hushed tone, and Matty giving shrill commands through the formers’ comms.

Mac opened his eyes. He was sitting up and in a new location. He lurched forward, but something around his waist stopped him from getting out of his seat. Shit, where was he? He didn’t recognise this place. Where were they taking him? Who had taken him? Did he tell them anything? What did they want with him? His panic must have been evident because a gentle hand rested on his.

“Hey, hey, hey. Calm down. You’re on a plane.” It sounded like this wasn’t the first time Riley had told him this. Had he done this before without remembering? He tried to undo his seatbelt, but his hands were too shaky. Riley’s hand returned, but this time she held his. “Hey, Mac, we’re almost back. You need to keep your seatbelt on. Everything’s okay.”

He wanted to yell at her for saying something so ridiculous. Didn’t she understand that things were not okay? He was frustrated that he didn’t have proper control of his body. He was confused and panicked every time he woke up in a new place. He couldn’t remember most of what happened, and everything that he could was hazy. Things were definitely not okay to him, but instead of voicing his opinions, he stayed quiet for the rest of the flight.

Once the plane landed, they went on another car ride back to Phoenix where Mac found himself on an examination table. Great, a doctor visit—just what he wanted.

Bozer had gone to report to Matty while Riley and the doctor discussed the situation, leaving Mac alone with his muddled thoughts. Eventually, Riley took a seat in the corner, and the doctor walked up to Mac.

“You’re going to be fine, MacGyver. There will be no permanent damage, and the risk for addiction is very low. You should be back to your usual self in about a day, but the worst of it should be over by tomorrow.” Mac glanced at the clock: 4 P.M. The doctor continued, “I can get you some antiemetics or let you stay here overnight if you’d like.”

Mac shook his head before immediately regretting it. The spinning returned. “No, no. I don’t want to take anything else. I just… I just want to go home.”

The doctor frowned. “I know you’re quite independent, but I think you should have someone with you-”

“Jack said he’ll stay with me,” Mac interrupted. He just wanted to leave, and the sooner he could curl up in his bed and sleep, the better.

The doctor hesitantly agreed to let Mac leave, and Riley assured the doctor that she’d be driving him. After the doctor left, Riley and Mac sat around for a few minutes until Matty texted her with permission to “ _get Blondie’s ass safe and at home._ ”

“I know you got hit in the head earlier, but did you forget that Jack’s in Texas this week?” Riley asked, breaking the silence they had walked in as she started the car.

Mac slowly took a breath and nodded. “I know, just wanna go home. I’ll be fine.”

She nodded as she backed out. “I know you will because I’ll be staying with you.”

Mac didn’t want her to have to take care of him while he was in this state, so he started to argue, “No, don’t. I can take care of myself.”

“You can barely walk, Mac!” She lowered her voice after noticing him wince. “You’re going to kill yourself trying to take care of yourself.”

“Will not.”

She sighed in exasperation. Why couldn’t he just agree to let her take care of him? It wasn’t like he could function much alone. “It’s either I stay with you, or I get Boze or Matty to take care of you. Your choice,” Riley stated. When she didn’t receive an answer, she glanced over at her paling friend. “Take a nap if you can. Doc said you’d be in for one hell of a night.”

By the time they got in the house, Mac understood why the doctor offered antiemetics. Nausea came in waves, and he knew he was sweating. His clothes were dirty and bloody, and overall, he was pretty miserable.

“Do you want anything to eat?” Riley asked as she led Mac to the couch.

He moaned quietly when the thought of food caused another wave of nausea.

“Do you think you can handle some water? That might help.” She didn’t wait for a reply before heading to the kitchen. She returned with a glass of water and a straw.

Mac muttered a thanks before slowly sipping the water. He put the glass down after a few sips. The water had only further agitated his stomach. God, he hated being nauseous.

The next few hours were spent on the floor of Mac’s bathroom. He’d thrown up once, which emptied the only contents of his stomach. The other times, he dry-heaved before slumping back against the wall. 

Riley did her best to comfort him. She rubbed his back whenever he started gagging and ran her fingers through his hair—something she’d picked up from Jack—when he looked particularly distressed.

After half an hour with no major waves of nausea, Mac suddenly pulled himself off the floor. He staggered toward the bathtub, keeping one hand on the wall.

“Whoa, whatcha doing there?” Riley asked, jumping up in case she needed to steady him.

“Shower,” he croaked before trying to clear his throat.

Riley sighed. She couldn’t deny that Mac was a bit gross and would probably benefit from getting clean, but she also knew that he’d be more likely to fall if he showered. She tried to compromise, “How about a bath instead?”

Mac looked like he wanted to argue but instead agreed. Riley smiled slightly, moving past him to start drawing a bath.

“You know I’m staying in the room to make sure you don’t drown, right?”

“Not gonna drown.”

Riley rolled her eyes. “You look like you’re gonna pass out any second. Stay here. I’ll be right back.”

It concerned her that Mac didn’t respond with a quip or say she was becoming like Jack, but she understood how out of it he was. She shrugged off her worries and headed into Mac’s room. 

“I’m going through your drawers!” she called as a warning before rummaging through his dresser to find clean clothes. Settling on a t-shirt and sweatpants, she returned to the bathroom where Mac was already in the bath.

“I got clothes. Do you want anything to eat?” she asked, setting the clothes on the counter.

Mac shrugged. “Probably should eat something soon.”

“You good with cereal? Milk might help your stomach.”

“Now?”

Riley shrugged and nodded. “There’s no rules against eating in the bath. Plus I’m hungry and gonna raid your kitchen for Bozer’s Lucky Charms.” She smiled when her comment elicited a chuckle from Mac. “I’ll be back, okay? Just make a whistle and blow it if you start drowning or something.”

When she left, Mac worked on cleaning himself before letting his head fall back. Though the nausea was significantly less awful than earlier, his head still felt fuzzy, and keeping his eyes focused required too much concentration. He took a breath and let his eyes close.

A few minutes later, he heard footsteps. “Hey, no falling asleep and drowning in the bathtub.” He could hear the smile in her voice.

“Not asleep,” he responded, holding his hands out for the bowl. He only opened his eyes when he realised he needed to see the spoon to put it in his mouth successfully. He typically preferred Cheerio-less bathwater.

The situation was almost funny when he thought about it. He was sure that if he wasn’t feeling so godawful, he would definitely be protesting the idea of him and Riley sitting in the bathroom, eating cereal as he bathed. But right now, he couldn’t be bothered to care. He was too tired, and the water was comfortingly warm.

“I know your head’s hurting-” she paused when Mac gave her a questioning look before elaborating, “you squint and get this look when you have a headache. Anyways, do you want to go lie on the couch and watch some TV while this drug wears off?”

“Water’s warm,” he said lazily, letting his eyes shut again.

Riley dunked a hand in the water. “Not really, and I’m not letting you fall asleep in the bathtub. Jack would kill us both if I let you drown. Let’s get you in bed or on the couch.”

Mac let out a childish huff as Riley flicked the switch for the drain. “I can get dressed,” he muttered as he traded the cereal bowl for the towel Riley held out towards him.

“Alright, want to go on the couch or go to bed?”

“Couch.”

“‘Kay, yell if you need anything,” she said, leaving the bathroom to give Mac some privacy. 

She stopped in the kitchen to put the bowls in the sink. While there, she also grabbed a few beers from the fridge and refilled Mac’s water before plopping on the couch.

“Hey, Mac, you dead?” Riley called after a few minutes of silence.

“Yes,” replied Mac sarcastically as he shuffled over to the couch.

“There’s the sarcastic Mac I know and love.” She grinned. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine,” he answered automatically, shifting to get comfortable on the couch.

“Mac…”

He sighed. “My head hurts, and everything’s still a bit off like when you have a fever, you know? It feels like I’m sick like I can’t get comfortable or anything, and I wanna sleep, but I know I probably won’t be able to,” he rambled, occasionally shifting during his rant.

“You sure you don’t have a fever?” Riley asked, placing her hand on his forehead. “No, you’re good. Why don’t you try lying down? Just put your head on my lap or whatever, you know I don’t care.”

Mac hesitantly obliged, and after a few hours, they both fell asleep.

In the middle of the night, Mac woke up to a throbbing headache and a wave of nausea. He sipped his water and rummaged through the medicine cabinet for painkillers before returning to the couch. He let his head rest against the back of the couch. He didn’t fall back asleep, but at some point, Riley’s head rolled onto his shoulder. 

By morning, he was doing a lot better. Though he was still fuzzy on a lot of the previous day’s events, he felt like he was just recovering from a migraine. He snagged one of the beers from the table on the other side of Riley and changed the channel to a documentary.

“Someone’s feeling better,” Riley mumbled sleepily, rubbing her eyes as she sat up.

“Yeah, and, uh, thanks by the way. You didn’t have to stay with me.”

Riley smacked his arm lightly. “Well, I wasn’t going to let you die. I don’t know if you remember yesterday, but it was pretty bad."

“I believe that. I kinda just feel like I had a really bad migraine, but I took some pain medicine a few hours ago, so I’ll be fine.”

“Well if you’re feeling up to it, wanna marathon some movies? Matty’s giving us the day off,” Riley asked with a smile.

Mac smiled back and started walking to the kitchen. “Sure, I’ll go make some popcorn.”

“And make some coffee!” Riley stopped scrolling through Netflix when her phone buzzed.

“ _How is he?_ ”

“ _He’s doing alright, Matty. You know him, he always pulls through._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is just something I wrote one night out of boredom. I might rewrite it in the future, so let me know what I should improve.  
> Check me out on Instagram: [@vi.nyctae](https://www.instagram.com/vi.nyctae/?hl=en)


End file.
